Compartment lids are incorporated into vehicles for ergonomic reasons and comfort and convenience of both drivers and passengers. Compartment lids may be attached to or integrally formed as part of an interior door panel, a seat assembly, an overhead console, a center console, an instrument panel, a floor system, or any other interior panel.
In current vehicle systems, difficulties often arise in maintaining relationships to adjacent panels while hinging compartment lids. Most vehicle manufacturers resolve this through strategic placement of the lids.
Further, it is a constant goal in automotive design to conceal or minimize appearance of compartment lids while maximizing the volume of compartments.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved compartment lid and associated hinging system.